


Acid

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knife is gifted and murder commited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid

Jeff was watching the green eyed boy curiously would the boy kill the family that treated him so badly or would he continue to let them hurt him?

Jeff decided he should help this boy out indirectly of course Slender did say that they could look for a new person to make a Pasta out of.

Harry hates his family, everyday they would make fun of him and torment him calling him a freak calling him worthless. Harry could feel his hatred and rage simmering right below his skin.

Hearing a soft tap on his cupboard and seeing a Shadow block out a bit of light harry froze but then frowned as the shadow wasn't his uncle or aunt he heard a weird noise it sounded like something was sliding.

Finally he saw something reach within his cupboard and reaching out he picked up the item which was a knife.

"A present to you use it however you wish" a male voice said and then harry heard soft footsteps walking away.

Harry felt thr knife within his hand and could feel the sharpness of the knife.

Jeff walked away and waited whaat the kid didnt know was that knife was soaked so to say in the creepypast radiation and depending on certain things it could have an effect on the kid.

 


End file.
